A New Member? Vol1
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: Well , This is fanmade as u can see . . I Was bored and did this ! A new member in fairy tail , the fourth Dragon slayer ! w ..hmm , i - oh nvm , idw to be a spoiler but , Yomi is one of my top OCs as u can see ! :3 Hope u like it .


**A Peaceful Saturday At Fairy Tail Guild .**

**EveryThing Was Going The Same Like usual .**

**Lucy , Who was Letting out a sigh .**

**" Oh What is there to do ? " She Said .**

**" Why Not , Go to the park ? " Said MiraJane**

**Who was cleaning the Mugs .**

**" …Hmm..I'll Go now ! Thanks For the idea , Mira!"**

**Said Lucy As she walked off .**

**At The Park Of Magnolia .**

**" I Guess I will Sit here ! " Said Lucy As she sat down on a**

**bench .**

**Sunddenly , A Gentle Soft Voice Was heard.**

**" W-Who Are You , Miss..?" Said a Mystery Girl**

**Lucy , Turns With a Shocked Face .**

**" M-M-Me?" Lucy Said .**

**The Myster Girl Nodded And looked at Lucy .**

**" E-Erm..L-Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy Said as she had a Kind of weird look on her face .**

**" W-Well , Whats Your Name Then , Girl..?" Asked Lucy .**

**" My name ..is..Yomi StarLight " She said Softly **  
**Lucy Then Look at her , Thinking that she look familiar .**

**" Yomi StarLight ? " Lucy Asked her Again .**

**Yomi Nodded Then Let out a little smile .**

**" ah ..oh . Well , Nice to meet you ! " Lucy Said with a smile ,**

**Putting her hand out to shake her hand .**

**Yomi , Put out her hand and shoked lucy's Hand .**

**" N-Ne..Lucy-San.." Yomi Calling Lucy . **  
**" Hmm..?" Answered Lucy**

**" What Is That Mark On Your hand..?" Yomi Asked .**

**" this mark ? Oh ! Fairy Tail ! " Lucy Answered smiling .**

**" F-Fairy Tale..?" Yomi questioned and tilted her head to one side .**

**" No . Not that . Fairy Tail , A Guild ! " Lucy Replied back .**

**" S-Souka ! Its full of Wizards Right?" Yomi Asked**  
**" Yup ! The Strongest In magnolia ! " Lucy Said while she stood up .**

**Yomi Eyes Sparkled .**

**" Fairy Tail..ne..? " She mumbled to herself .**

**" H-Hey !" Yomi Stood up and called Lucy .**

**Lucy Turned back and answered , " Yes ? " .**

**Before Yomi Could ask lucy , A Voice came out behind Yomi .**

**" Yomi , Dun Go Talking to Strangers Like That !**

**It Might be dangerous ! " It said .**

**Yomi Turned And said " Vanilla! "**

**" E-Exceed?! " Lucy Said and her jaws dropped .**

**" Yomi , I Told You many Times . Nvr go talking to weirdos or strangers ! You might get yourself in danger you know ! "**

**Vanilla Said while she folded her arms .**

**" B-But ! She Is Kind…" yomi Said To Vanilla as she turned to look at Lucy .**

**" We Are Going , Yomi ! " Vanilla Said ask she pulled Yomi's Hand.**

**" W-Wait ! " She pull her arm away from vanilla .**

**Yomi turned to Lucy And asked ,**

**" N-Ne ! C-Can I Join …Fairy Tail…?" .**

**Lucy Turned and put her arm on her hip and replied ,**

**" Sure ! " **  
**" w-Woi ! Yo- "**

**Yomi Carried Vanilla before she could finish her sentence .**

**At Fairy Tail's Door .**

**Lucy Opened The door and shouted ,**

**" Master ! We Have a Girl Who wants to join ! " .**

**"Well , Come on In Then ! " Master Makarov Shouted back.**

**Lucy Walked Inside , Yomi Followed behind .**

**" Master , Here is the girl " Lucy Said , Moving aside .**

**" K-Konnichiwa ! " Yomi Bowed as she said that .**

**" Arara . There isn't a need to bow ! But , Do you know Magic ? " Master Makarov Asked Yomi .**

**Yomi Nodded .**

**" What Kind Of Magic ? " Master Makarov Asked Yomi again .**

**" W-Water…!" She replied .**

**Master Makarov Nodded and walked off **

**" And here you go ! " MiraJane Said as she stamped the fairy tail mark on Yomi's Right Shoulder And on Vanilla's Back .**

**" A-Arigatou ! " Yomi Said while blushing alittle ..**

**" Ne ne ! Yomi-chan ! Who Trained You ? " Lucy Asked .**  
**" Christin …" Yomi Replied as she Put Vanilla down .**

**" Christin ? Who is that ? " Lucy Tilted her head and asked again .**

**" Water Dragon , Christin " yomi Replied .**

**" W-Wait..Water..DRAGON?! " Lucy Shouted .**

**" Whats Wrong with it ? " Yomi Let out a Confused Face .**

**" W-Wait , Arent You a Dragon Slayer?!" Lucy Asked .**

**Yomi Nodded And Replied a "Yes" .**

**" Natsu Fire , Gajeel Iron , Wendy Wind ..Now yomi Water , FOUR DRAGON SLAYERS !?" Lucy Said in Her Mind .**

**Just Then Natsu Came over .**

**" Water , Dragon Slayer ..? Christin?" Natsu Questioned .**

**Yomi Looked At Natsu with a Confused Look , **  
**" What About it ? " She Asked Natsu .**

**" Did Your Dragon disappear on 7****th**** July , X777 ? "**

**Natsu Asked .**

**Yomi Nodded , " But , Who Are you And how do you know..?"**

**Yomi Asked Natsu .**

**" Ah ! Gomen for the late introduction ! But**

**I'm Natsu Dragneel ! A Fire Dragon Slayer !" Natsu Let out a very Big Smile .**

**" A-Ah ! Konnichiwa Natsu-kun " yomi Smiled while saying that .**

**" Erm , But whats your name and age? " Natsu asked .**

**" ..My name is Yomi StarLight And I'm 16 . " yomi Replied .**

**" yomi ! dun Go Telling People Whats Your Age ! " Vanilla Scolded Yomi .**

**" But ! They aren't Dangerous at all ! Vanilla ! You got to let me have some freedom too…" Yomi talked back to vanilla .**

**" Vanilla..? Ice cream?! Wait , No ..An Exceed! " Natsu Said .**

**" Hmph . If That's How You Want it Then Fine ! " Vanilla said and she stomped but was stopped by Happy , Carla And lily .**

**" Yo ! I'm happy and my partner is natsu ! The fire dragon Slayer ! " Happy Introduced himself .**

**" I'm Carla , My Partner is Wendy , The wind dragon slayer . " Carla Said To Vanilla .**

**" I'm Lily , My Partner Is Gejeel , The Iron Dragon Slayer " Said Lily .**

**Vanilla Looked at them for awhile then said ,**

**" I'm Vanilla , As You Can see , My Partner is yomi Starlight , The Water Dragon Slayer . "**

**" Souka . Yoroshiku ne . " Carla Said While , Putting out a paw .**

**Vanilla Saw the paw and put her paw out for a , paw shake .**

**" Hope You enjoy it here at Fairy Tail ! " Happy Said While Holding a fish .**

**" I Hope I will …" Vanilla Said while she looked at yomi With a worried look .**

**Gray , Opening the Guild Door with a bang ,**

**" Ah ! Another Job Done ! " He entered the guild .**

**" Oh welcome back Gray ! " Lucy & MiraJane Said .**

**Gray Walked over to the table where , Natsu ,**

**Lucy And Yomi was .**

**" Who is that newbie ? " Gray Said while putting his things down .**

**" Shes Yomi Starlight ! A Water Dragon Slayers " Natsu Replied .**

**" Water Dragon Slayer eh ? cool ! " Gray Said .**

**Juvia , hiding behind some where ,**

**" Grrr! Another one wanting to steal Gray-Sama?!**

**Juvia won't allow Yomi To replace her ! " Juvia Said while a small piece of wood came off .**

**Around The time of evening .**

**" I Should Get going " Yomi Said as she stand and Walked to the door .**

**" Wait ! " Lucy Said Walking over to Yomi .**

**" what..?" Yomi said .**

**"I'm Also Going home ! Lets go home together ! " Lucy smiled and said to yomi .**  
**" Sure ! " Yomi Said as they headed out .**

**Gray And Natsu was following behind them .**

**" Ne yomi-chan , Where do you live ? " Lucy Asked her all of a sudden .**

**" Where I live ? Oh ..In A Small Room ! " Yomi Replied .**

**" souka..Can I visit ? " Lucy Asked .**

**" mmmmK . " yomi Replied .**

**" Lucy ! Are You a stalker ? " Natsu Said .**

**" you aren't better off ! Following us ! " Lucy Shouted back at natsu .**

**At Yomi's "Small" house .**

**"S-Sugoi! Wait , THIS ISN'T SMALL ! ITS RATHER BIGGG! " Said lucy As **

**she looked at the kitchen , bathroom and all .**

**" What a comfy Bed you got !" Natsu Said as he lay down on it .**

**" woi Natsu ! Lets go home . " Lucy said as she pulled natsu .**

**" Why Are you people here ? " Vanilla asked .**

**" We were walking yomi home and well , came in for a look ? " Replied Gray .**

**" Well , you guys should go home now ." Vanilla said .**

**" hmph . Fiine . " Natsu got up and went out .**

**Yomi Waved at them , " Bye Bye ! " She said .**

**At Night .**

**Yomi who , came out of the bathroom sat down on the bed , looking at her family photo .**

**" Ne , Arent you gonna go home ? , Yomi . " Asked Vanilla .**

**" No . " Replied yomi .**

**" Why ? "**

**" Its Rather Boring..And always getting forced to do things..**

**I nvr get fun.." Yomi Replied .**

**" Well , If You say so . " Vanilla Letting out a sigh , sitting on her small sofa .**

**" ..I'm getting tired Well , Oyasuminasi Vanilla" Yomi said while going to bed .**

**" Oyasumi ." Replied Vanilla .**

**-**  
**Next ; "Yomi's First Job?"**

**Owo Yo , Cookie here !**

**Well , Ik Its not good ,**

**I'm not good kay !**

**But Hope Everyone Like it : **


End file.
